


The other pokedex entries

by Fireemblemandpokemonfan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireemblemandpokemonfan/pseuds/Fireemblemandpokemonfan
Summary: Here are pokedex entries for pokemon that aren't in the alola dex there is bound to be new information for these pokemon now.





	The other pokedex entries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in here please don't be harsh.

Buizel: it swims while whirling it's two tails like a propeller however if it's tails become tangled it sturggles to swim to the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this dex entry there are still more where that came form.


End file.
